Los Guerreros Multiversales (1)
by DarkRock
Summary: Se trata de dos hermanos, DarkFire y StarRock, que tienen una técnica o habilidad para poder viajar por los Multiversos, ya sea para ayudar a la gente, (si se lo merecen por supuesto) o matarlos (por diversión ok no xD)… Jeje bueno eso depende de ellos. Descubrelo mientras va avanzando la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola hoy les traigo una nueva historia que voy a escribir con un amigo se trata de dos hermanos, **DarkFire y StarRock** que tienen una técnica o habilidad para poder viajar por los Multiversos, ya sea para ayudar a la gente, **[** Si se lo merecen por supuesto **]** o matarlos **[** Por diversión ok no xD **]…** Jeje bueno eso depende de ellos, por ahora van a estar en el universo de la famosa serie de televisión **The Walking Dead** … por un tiempo indeterminado o hasta que se aburran y se vallan a otro xD, por cierto a la historia le puse **(1)** porque van a hacer varios cruces de esta historia con otras series de televisión, animes, películas etc. Y bueno este sería el primer crossover de la historia para que le sigan el orden xD, bueno eso es todo por ahora que comience el capítulo **1** se ha dicho Jeje.

 **Aclaro que:**

 **The Walking Dead** no es mio, es propiedad de **Frank Darabont** y **AMC**

 **Dragón Ball Z** tampoco es mio, es propiedad de **Akira Toriyama** solo mis **2** personajes creados son propiedad mía y de un amigo

 **DarkFire y StarRock**

 **Los Guerreros Multiversales**

 **Capítulo 1: The Walking Dead.**

 **DarkFire** : Oye **StarRock-Nii-San [Este solo movió la cabeza hacia la dirección de su hermano para escuchar lo que le iba a decir este, pero no abrió los ojos porque estaba concentrado en algo importante]** **¿** qué hacemos ahora **?** - **Pregunto** enérgicamente, mientras se asoma entre las ramas de un pino para ver a **2** Zombies deambulando por la zona boscosa, el conocido como **StarRock** hablo.

 **Nombre** : **StarRock**.

 **Raza** : **Saiyajin**.

 **Planeta** : Tierra.

 **Edad** : **18**.

 **Altura** : **2,05**.

 **Habilidades** : única vista Telequinesis.

 **Transformaciones** : Desconocidas.

 **Energías** : Desconocidas.

 **Familia** : **DarkFire** **(** Hermano **)**.

 **Vestimenta** : Traje de cuero color gris con capa, con insignia calavera, pero su rostro no se podía ver porque estaba cubierto por una máscara sonriente **[Parecida a la de Kagetane Hiruko]** pero se podía ver su pelo parecido al de **Broly** , ya que su máscara solo le ocultaba su rostro.

 **StarRock** : Si, **DarkFire,** pero por ahora **… [Abriendo los ojos para ver si su hermano estaba prestándole atención de lo que le estaba comentando, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver que le estaba sacando brillo a un Receptor De Chakra con una gamuza "Expresión alegre" que la había sacado de la nada, produciendo que StarRock sudara una gota sobre su máscara, pero encogiéndose de hombros siguió hablando sin impórtale si estaba escuchando o no]** solo vamos a estar de espectadores por ahora, pero vamos a actuar cuando sea necesario- **Respondió** mientras mira en una dirección **[Donde sintió la energía de un ser humano vivo]** , con una expresión aburrida, a lo que **DarkFire** hablo de nuevo, que al parecer sí estuvo escuchando lo que su hermano había hablado hace un instante.

 **Nombre** : **DarkFire**.

 **Raza** : **Saiyajin**.

 **Planeta** : Tierra.

 **Edad** : **18**.

 **Altura** : **1,98**.

 **Habilidades** : desconocidas.

 **Energías** : desconocidas.

 **Transformaciones** : desconocidas.

 **Familia** : **StarRock** ( **Hermano)**.

 **Vestimenta** : **Gi** de combate negro junto con una capa negra, con guantes y botas **Saiyajin** de color negro y una máscara negra en forma de remolino **[Parecida a la de Tobi pero en vez de ser naranja esta es de color negra]** con **2** orificios para los ojos, y solo se puede ver su pelo negro y puntiagudo, porque la máscara solo le ocultaba su cara al igual que su hermano **StarRock**.

 **DarkFire** : Oye **StarRock** - **Nii** - **San** **¿** oíste ese ruido **?** - **Pregunto** mientras mira en la dirección de donde escucho el grito **[Sintiendo también la energía de un ser humano en la dirección donde la sintió].**

 **StarRock** : Si **…** al parecer fue el grito de una niña **, [Sentía que la energía de la niña estaba descontrolada… seguro estaba en peligro, porque además sintió el Ki malicioso de otros seres alrededor de la niña]** vamos hermano, yo me encargo de estos **"** Seres **", [Señalando a DarkFire]** tu ve y rescata a la niña- **Le** **respondí** para realizar la acción.

 **DarkFire** : Si, señor- **Respondió** con un saludo militar, para luego desaparecer rápidamente en un espiral negro, apareciendo al instante al lado de la niña para luego tomarla con sus brazos y dar un gran salto para aterrizar sobre el techo de madera de una cabaña cercana casi derrumbando el techo de esta en el proceso **[LOL xD].**

Luego de que la niña estuviera a salvo de los **"** Seres **"** y la dejara en un lugar fuera de peligro, observa como su hermano **StarRock** mataba a los Zombies con gran furia con sus puños destrozándolos.

En ese preciso momento **DarkFire** decidió ir a ver como se encontraba su hermano, apareciendo a su lado en otro espiral negro **opinando** sobre lo sucedido:

 **DarkFire** : Oye tranquilo **Nii** - **San** ya los hiciste papilla **... [Mientras que con una barra de interrupción de chakra le picaba el torso de un Zombie para ver si se levantaba, para luego regresar la mirada a su hermano]** Si sigues así destruirás el lugar en donde está la niña y se puede morir.

A lo que **StarRock** **respondió** :

 **StarRock** : Lo siento hermano **…** **[Sacando de su bolsillo un trapo para empezar a limpiarse sus manos llenas de sangre putrefacta]** es que solo buscaba algo de acción y al pelear con esos seres se me ha ido solo un poquito el aburrimiento.

 **DarkFire** : **¿** Solo un poquito **?... "Riéndose"** Jeje **Nii** - **San** tú sí que estas demente... Espera un momento ambos estamos dementes Jaja **...**

Ambos rieron por el descontrol que sufrió **StarRock** al pelear con esos monstruos y por lo que **dijo** hace un momento **DarkFire**.

 **DarkFire** : Oye **Nii** - **San** **¿** vamos a ver cómo está la niña **?** - **Pregunto** el con brazos en el aire de forma dramática.

 **StarRock** : Si, vamos debe estar asustada la niña por todo lo que paso además tú la traumaste por el salto que pegaste, ya que eso ningún ser humano puede hacerlo- **Dijo** el mirándolo con una cara seria a este.

 **DarkFire** : Upss Jeje, lo siento es que si no lo hacía seguro el Zombie la habría mordido **"** Rascándose la mejilla **[Mascara]** con su mano **"** Pero tienes razón vamos, y de paso le ayudaremos a encontrar a su madre o algún pariente vivo que tenga- **Exclamo** saltando de alegría.

Los **2** desaparecieron en un espiral negro para volver aparecer dentro de la cabaña, donde se encontraba ella, pero cuando la niña los vio aparecer de la nada, esta se asustó y se escondió detrás de un sillón.

 **DarkFire** : Oye **Nii** - **San** creo que se asustó por tu mascara **...** - **Grito** señalando la máscara de su hermano de forma dramática.

 **StarRock** : Pero creo que también se ha asustado con nuestra repentina aparición- **Respondió** este con los brazos cruzados **[Ignorando las payasadas de su hermano otra vez].**

 **Sofía** : **… ¿** Quiénes **...** quienes son ustedes **?** - **Pregunto** temblorosa, asomando la cabeza por la esquina del sillón.

 **DarkFire** : Yo soy el **Gran DarkFire** **[Haciendo una pose ridícula que le hizo salir una Risita a Sofía]** pero puedes decirme **Dark** - **Respondió** dándole un pulgar arriba.

 **StarRock** : Yo soy **StarRock** **"** Señalándose a sí mismo **"** y cómo te llamas tu niña- **Le pregunto** a señalándola.

Y ella **respondió** :

 **Sofía** : Me llamo **Sofía** - **Respondió** con un poco más de confianza **[Pero se encogió un poco al escuchar la voz espeluznante que emitía el de la máscara blanca]** empezando a salir de su escondite.

 **StarRock** : Niña **…** **[Llamando la atención de Sofía]** **¿** Dónde está tu madre o tu grupo **?** Acaso te **¿** separaste de ellos **?** - **Pregunto** suavizando un poco su voz para que no empezara a llorar pero le salió mal porque ella empezó a llorar.

 **Sofía** : Si, nos tuvimos que separar porque los Zombies empezaron a venir en hordas muy grandes desde el norte de la carretera y yo al verlos me Asuste y empecé a correr hacia el bosque y bueno después ustedes me rescataron de ser mordida por uno de ellos.

 **Respondió** mientras empezaba a llorar al recordar cómo se separó de su grupo y como se perdió en el bosque tratando de encontrar a su grupo.

 **DarkFire** : Tranquila **Sofía** el **Gran DarkFire. "** Señalándose así mismo **"** te promete que encontrara a tu madre, para que te Reencuentres con ella y puedan ser felices de nuevo- **Dijo** el con alegría [dándole un pulgar arriba].

 **Sofía** : Gracias- **Respondió** tímidamente al escuchar que la iban a ayudar a encontrar a su madre.

 **StarRock** : Hermano, tu ve y busca **"** eso **"** que vimos en esa ciudad tal vez nos sirva de algo, mientras yo llevare a **Sofía** a ese lugar que vimos cuando entramos en esta dimensión, entendiste- **le pregunto** a **DarkFire**.

 **DarkFire** : Hai, **Nii** - **San** - **Le respondió** con alegría **[Desapareciendo en un remolino negro],** **Sofía** al ver esto se volvió a esconder detrás del sillón en el que estuvo hace un momento, pero ella se armó de valor y le pregunto a **StarRock** sobre lo que acababa de presenciar.

 **Sofía** : C-Como **... ¿** Hizo eso **?** - **Pregunto** en voz baja pero con desconfianza desde su escondite mirando de manera expectante a **StarRock** , ya que nunca había visto algo como eso, bueno en realidad si pero solo en los dibujos animados y no en la vida real.

 **StarRock** : **["Suspiro" porque…porque siempre a mí me toca dar las explicaciones-Pensó llorando por dentro]** niña solo sube a mi espalda y te llevare a un lugar seguro para que puedas Reencontrarte con tu madre y tu grupo, y estén seguros, mi hermano **…** **[Espero que no haga algo estúpido-Pensó mientras le daba un escalofrió por la espalda],** y las preguntas que tienes te las responderé en el camino- **Dijo** arrodillándose para que ella pudiera subirse a su espalda.

 **Sofía** : Bueno- **Respondió** simplemente. Saliendo de su escondite **[Con su oso de peluche]** para luego correr y subirse en la espalda de **StarRock**.

 **[Mientras tanto en Atlanta]**

 **DarkFire** : Jmmm creo que es por aquí **[Pensó con un dedo en la barbilla, para luego doblar en una esquina y ver lo que estaba buscando],** así que aquí estabas **"** Mirando el tanque **M1 Abrams"** , paro cuando empezó a caminar hacia el tanque tubo que esquivar un Zombie que se abalanzo sobre él, por el escándalo que hizo al llegar **[Pero no se quedó de brazos cruzados ya que saco una** **barra de interrupción de chakra de su capa y le atravesó la cabeza al Zombie]** **,** para luego darse cuenta de que el tanque estaba rodeados de zombies, mierda **…** bueno no me queda de otra, los tendré que sacar por malas **"** Tronándose los dedos", ahora ustedes **"** Señalándolos **"** morirán todos quemados **[Jeje empezó a reírse como un loco]** tomen esto **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** **[Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego]** - **Grito** **DarkFire** lanzándole la mortal técnica de fuego a los zombies calcinándolos vivos a todos para no volver a levantarse jamás.

 **[Mientras tanto con StarRock Y Sofía]**

 **StarRock** : Agárrate fuerte- **Advirtió** mientras abre la puerta y despega hacia el cielo.

 **Sofía** : ¿Cómo es que puedes volar?- **Pregunto** cerrando los ojos por el miedo de mirar hacia abajo en el abismo.

 **StarRock** : Mis padres me enseñaron cuando era un niño junto a mis hermanos- **Respondió** simplemente mientras sigue la mirada al frente **[No tengo que darle demasiada información podrían usarla en nuestra contra-Pensó StarRock].**

 **Sofía** : ¿Que son ustedes? ¿Extraterrestres?- **Pregunto** de manera curiosa e inocente la niña

 **StarRock** : Podría decirse que sí, pero nuestra raza es conocida como los Saiyajin- **Respondió** mirando de reojo a **Sofía** para ver que reacción tenia, pero solo hizo que ella le hiciera más preguntas **[Mierda creo que yo tendría que haber ido a buscar al tanque-Pensó maldiciendo su suerte mientras se imaginaba a DarkFire riéndose de él mientras le da un pulgar arriba].**

 **Sofía** : **¿Saiyajin?** - **Pregunto** de nuevo "apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de StarRock" **[Ya que estaba cansada de estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo porque han estado volando durante mas de una hora tratando de encontrar la prisión]**

 **StarRock** : Si, somos una raza de guerreros que conquistaban planetas para luego venderlos al mejor postor, pero tranquila niña, ya no lo hacemos **[Sofía al escuchar eso suspira de alivio creyendo que ellos dos iban a conquistar la tierra para esclavizar a la humanidad],** ahora solo entrenamos para superar nuestros límites- **Respondió** de nuevo **StarRock** , pero algo irritado por todas las preguntas que le estaban haciendo.

 **Sofía** : **¿** Ustedes nos ayudaran a luchar contra los zombies **?** - **Le pregunto** con esperanza

 **StarRock** no respondió a esa pregunta y siguieron su viaje hacia la prisión

 **[Mientras Tanto con el idiota de DarkFire]**

 **DarkFire** : Oye- **Le** **grito** de ira señalando al escritor

 **Escritor** : Upss, lo siento se me escapo el insulto Jeje- **Respondió** mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano

 **DarkFire** : Te convenía **…** - **Respondió** desde atrás del escritor amenazándolo con una cuchara **…** **[Oh No tiene una cuchara XDD]**

 **Escritor** : Bueno como iba diciendo- **Respondió** algo nervioso mientras mira a **DarkFire** que este lo seguía mirando fijamente desde una esquina balanceando **[de forma amenazante]** su cuchara oxidada **[Mierda…XD]…**

 **DarkFire** : Mierda **…** como funciona esta porquería- **Rugió** con rabia cómica dándole un puñetazo al tablero de encendido del tanque para encender milagrosamente **[Gracias Kami-Sama-Pensó el de rodillas mientras es rodeado por una luz y se escuchaban a ángeles cantar en coro desde quien sabe dónde…XD],** bueno veamos primero **…** saquemos esta mierda- **Dijo** mientras agarra el cuerpo en descomposición de un soldado Zombie por la escotilla del tanque para luego entrar de nuevo cerrando la escotilla y sentarse en el asiento del conductor, para luego sacar un manual **[De la nada]** de cómo manejar un tanque de guerra clase **M1 Abrams** y empezar a leerlo para poder manejarlo y llevarlo hasta la prisión donde lo esperaban **Sofía** y su hermano **StarRock**.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy el próximo capítulo lo subiré mañana tal vez xD, si quieren preguntar algo háganlo, yo o mi amigo les responderemos, hasta el próximo capitulo adiós.


	2. Capitulo 2

**DarkFire y StarRock**

 **Los Guerreros Multiversales**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **DarkFire** : Bueno esto… ya está, ya me leí el manual completo, ahora solo pongamos en marcha a esta chatarra ( **dijo** el mientras se tronaba los dedos) veamos primero el encendido… ya está luego sacamos el freno de mano y pisamos el acelerador (Jeje soy muy Pro… ok no) esperen solo un poco más **Ni-San, Sofía** voy a llegar pronto… (Mira el nivel de la nafta ya no hay ;D…) pero que carajos (casi se le salen los ojos de la cabeza xD) puta mierda… ni siquiera ha estado encendido ni tres minutos ( **pensó** llorando lágrimas de anime pegándole a los controles del tanque de forma cómica, para luego levantarse y acordarse de que puede sentir la energía de su hermano) soy un idiota pegándose en la frente, haber mientras se concentra en la energía de su hermano… ya la encontré vámonos- **grito** **DarkFire** desapareciendo en un remolino negro llevándose al tanque con él.

 **Mientras Tanto con StarRock Y Sofía**

 **StarRock** : **Sofía** escucha voy a dejarte en esta torre no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga, voy a despejar este lugar para que sea un lugar seguro para ti y tu grupo- **le explico StarRock** aterrizando de un salto en la barandilla de la torre de vigilancia, esperando su respuesta y que bajara de su espalda.

 **Sofía** : bueno- **respondió** simplemente ella soltándose de su espalda y caer de pie en el piso, para dirigirse hacia una ventana que diera para mirar hacia afuera de la prisión por si venia alguien no deseado y le alertaría a **StarRock** sobre ellos.

Mientras **StarRock** salto de la torre para caer con gracia sobre un Zombie aplastándolo y matándolo instantáneamente luego le dirigió la mirada hacia los otros que se le venían acercando lentamente (xD) y los empezó a matar de manera brutal sacándole los brazos a un caminante para luego usarlos como bates arrancándoles las cabezas a varios de ellos para terminar aplastándolas con sus pies, pero **StarRock** vio que se acercaban más y le dio pereza seguir matándolos de esa manera tan aburrida… y uso una simple pero mortal (para los zombies es mortal… pero para **StarRock** y su hermano no Jeje xD) técnica de viento.

 **StarRock** : **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu** (Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante)- **susurro** la técnica directo hacia la pequeña horda de Zombie que quedaba destrozándolos a todos instantáneamente volando pedazos de carne podrida por todos partes, **StarRock** se quedó mirando un rato largo su obra… pero un remolino negro lo interrumpió (oh mierda… No me digas que lo trajo en el **Kamui pensó** maldiciendo su suerte), el tanque cayó sobre sus ruedas… (Casi por un pelo aplastando a **StarRock,** que este justo se corrió a tiempo gracias a sus sentidos de Saiyajin más avanzados, que los de un ser humano normal, porque si no ahora estaría bajo 60 toneladas de acero) ( **Nota del autor:** aunque no le habría pasado nada ahora que lo pienso Jaja) y de pie sobre el tanque es **DarkFire** con un signo de paz.

 **DarkFire** : Misión cumplida **Ni-San-grito** saltando de alegría mientras se veían fuegos artificiales arrojados hacia el cielo… ¿por el mismo? (WTF xD), pero al instante sintió que la temperatura bajo de repente 30 grados bajo cero (oh mierda que hago **grito** en su mente cayéndole lágrimas de anime mientras veía a su otro ´´yo malvado´´ diciéndole adiós y que se las arreglará como pueda, maldito bastardo **le grito** **DarkFire** a su otro yo viéndolo correr en su paisaje mental hacia la nada hasta desaparecer, que Inyusticia **pensó** llorando otra vez) ( **Nota del autor:** lo de que Inyusticia lo vi en un meme Jaja xDD) y pum recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza de parte de su hermano clavándolo en el suelo para no levantarse durante algún tiempo.

 **StarRock** : para que aprendas a traer las cosas bien- **dijo** amenazándolo con el puño de nuevo, solo para que este empezara a sudar más desde su posición.

 **DarkFire** : Ha…i- **dijo** con miedo mientras le salía humo de la cabeza por el puñetazo que recibió de su hermano **StarRock**.

 **StarRock** : bueno este lugar ya está despejado solo queda revisar dentro de la prisión, hermano saca el culo de ahí y ve a despejar todo lo que este dentro de la prisión para que no nos produzca un problema más adelante- **le grito** a su hermano en el oído y este salió de golpe de donde estaba enterrado como si nunca le habría ocurrido nada.

 **DarkFire** : de inmediato **Ni-San-respondió** alegremente empezando a dar una carrera hacia donde estaba la puerta para entrar a la prisión, bueno vamos- **dijo** agarrando la reja para entrar dentro y empezar a caminar por las celdas individuales que tenían antes los prisioneros, hasta que se topó con un caminante y saco una **Barra de interrupción de chakra** de su manga derecha lista para usarla para despejar el lugar (esto no será tan aburrido como **pensé-dijo** riéndose macabramente), **DarkFire** empezó hacer una carrera para matar el Zombie clavándole la barra de chakra entre sus ojos y luego voltearse rápidamente para darle a otro un puñetazo en la cabeza para mandarlo a estrellar contra unas de las rejas matándolo instantáneamente, luego esquivo a otro dándole una patada en la columna vertebral mandándolo a volar contra una pared de hormigón (Jeje esto es muy divertido rio en su mente), luego apareció un último caminante policía arrastrando sus pies hacia él y **DarkFire** le lanzo la barra de chakra como si hubiera lanzado un cuchillo de combate (estilo Soap contra Sheperd xD) y crack en el ojo… lentamente **DarkFire** se dirigió al cadáver… puso su pie en el cadáver para hacer presión y sacar su barra de chakra para luego limpiarla con un pañuelo (WTF de donde lo saco :_.).

 **DarkFire** : esto fue demasiado fácil Jeje rio en voz alta, Jmmm esto será útil desviando su mirada a la pistola 9 milímetros reglamentaria de la policía que tenía en su chaleco, la miro un momento y luego la guardo en su capa mientras seguía mirando por las demás celdas hasta que un pequeño sonido le llamo la atención… provenía desde sector sur de las celdas, camino en puntillas hasta quedar de espaldas contra una pared, luego asomo la cabeza por la ventana de la puerta y vio a 5 tipos en total (deben ser prisioneros de este lugar **pensó** pero luego sonrió en su mente podría jugar un poco más y luego matarlos), se paró recto y le dio una gran patada a la puerta mandándola a la Mier… a volar contra uno de los prisioneros (esa persona creo que fue **Tomas** … xD)

 **Andrew** : ¿pero qué carajos?- **grito** agarrando una barra de acero, Axel no opino nada solo miro a **DarkFire** para ver qué movimiento hacia…

 **Oscar** : ¿Quién eres? Responde ahora maldito- **grito** apuntando con su arma a **DarkFire** que este solo los miraba de manera expectante y con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

 **DarkFire** : yo soy su peor pesadilla… **Sempais-susurro** al oído de **Oscar** que este por instinto se dio vuelta y le vacío el cargador a **DarkFire** … pero había algo mal las balas pasaban atreves de este quedando incrustadas en la pared de hormigón que tenía detrás de él.

 **DarkFire** : oh mierda…- **solo dijo** mientras empezaban a retroceder lentamente lejos del sujeto para irse por la puerta y largarse a la mierda de este maldito lugar.

 **DarkFire** : eso no funcionara conmigo **Sempai-dijo** negando con su dedo (dios como adoro la Intangibilidad del **Kamui** **grito** en su mente)

 **Andrew** : Que…que cosa eres tú?- **pregunto** empezando a retroceder porque por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de algo que no podía comprender ( **Nota del autor:** bueno en realidad todos estaban cagados hasta las patas porque es lógico que por naturaleza el ser humano le tenga miedo a algo que no puede comprender por eso luego lo mata…)

 **DarkFire** : eso no importa en este momento **Sempai** deberías estar preocupado de ti en este momento Jeje-rio de forma espeluznante mientras saco de nuevo una barra de chakra para clavársela en la cabeza a **Tomas** que este se venía arrastrando (por la puerta que le cayó encima, **Tomas** tiene varias fracturas de huesos es un milagro que todavía este…estaba vivo xD) hacia la puerta tratando de escaparse y para los próximos minutos se escucharon los gritos de dolor de los prisioneros y las risas de **DarkFire** …

Lose ha sido algo corto el capítulo pero tratare de hacerlo más largo el siguiente capítulo Jeje, Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo Bye.

Nombre: **StarRock**.

Raza: Saiyajin.

Planeta: Tierra.

Edad: 18.

Altura: 2,05.

Habilidades: Telequinesis, Teletransportación ( **Kamui** ), levitación ( **volar** ).

Energías: Ki Y Chakra.

Armas: ¿?

Transformaciones: Desconocidas.

Familia: **DarkFire** (Hermano).

Vestimenta: Traje de cuero color gris con capa, con insignia calavera, pero su rostro no se podía ver porque estaba cubierto por una máscara sonriente (parecida a la de **Kagetane Hiruko)** pero se podía ver su pelo parecido al de **Broly** , ya que su máscara solo le ocultaba su rostro.

Nombre: **DarkFire**.

Raza: Saiyajin.

Planeta: Tierra.

Edad: 18.

Altura: 1,98.

Habilidades: Teletransportación ( **Kamui** ), Levitación ( **volar** ).

Energías: Ki Y Chakra.

Armas: **Barra de interrupción de chakra**.

Transformaciones: desconocidas.

Familia: **StarRock** (Hermano).

Vestimenta: Gi de combate negro junto con una capa negra, con guantes y botas Saiyajin de color negro y una máscara negra en forma de remolino (parecida a la de **Tobi** pero en vez de ser naranja esta es de color negra) con 2 orificios para los ojos, y solo se puede ver su pelo negro y puntiagudo, porque la máscara solo le ocultaba su cara al igual que su hermano **StarRock**.


	3. Capitulo 3

**DarkFire y StarRock**

 **Los Guerreros Multiversales**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **[8 meses después]**

 **Con DarkFire, StarRock Y Sofía**

 **DarkFire** estaba cazando junto con **Sofía** y **StarRock** su almuerzo dentro de la prisión ya que él había estado siguiendo durante un tiempo largo a un conejo que se metió en una madriguera cerca de las torres de vigilancia.

 **DarkFire** : este debe ser el lugar donde vi que se metió el conejo- **pensó** caminando en puntillas (para no hacer ruido y alertar sobre su presencia) hacia la madriguera metiendo la mano dentro de la cueva para luego sacarla rápidamente agarrándose la mano donde le habían mordido los conejos largando maldiciones al cielo, pero un puñetazo dirigido a su cabeza lo hizo callar de inmediato enterrándolo de cabeza en la madriguera…

 **StarRock** : cállate estúpido no ves que hay una niña presente, cuida tu boca- **le gruño** a su hermano, mientras que con sus manos tapaba los oídos a **Sofía** que esta solo se reía por la situación al ver a **DarkFire** sacar la cabeza de la madriguera lleno de conejos mordiéndolo por todos lados.

 **DarkFire** : ¡AYUDA!- **Grito** revolcándose por el pasto tratando de quitarse a los conejos que lo estaban mordiendo por todos lados...

 **Al mismo tiempo (creo xD ok no) pero con el grupo de Rick**

 **Rick** y el grupo han estado viajando de un lugar a otro entre siete a ocho meses. Ellos han estado yendo puerta a puerta asaltando casas que ya han sido saqueadas por otros grupos que ya han pasado por la ciudad, dejando casi nada o comida para perros. **Daryl** encuentra un búho en una de las habitaciones y lo comparte con el resto del grupo, apenas suficiente para diez personas que padecen hambre. **Carl** estaba listo para abrir una lata de comida para perros para comer, pero **Rick** lo agarra de la mano y tira la lata de comida para perros a la basura. No tendrá a su propio hijo se reduce a eso. **T-Dog** mira por la ventana a los caminantes, indica al resto del grupo, todos ellos salen de la casa deprisa y se van de nuevo a los coches. **Maggie** descubre un par de bidones de nafta en su salida, y se toma el tiempo para agarrarlos antes de entrar en el coche con **Glenn**. El grupo se marcha por la carretera, y **Rick** comienza pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

Llegan a un alto en el camino, una vez que ven el área está despejada de caminantes. **Rick** y los otros, con la excepción de **Carl** y **Lorie** , salieron de los coches y se reúnen en torno a echar un vistazo a un mapa de la zona.

 **Hershel:** Es como si nos pasamos todo el invierno andando en círculos- **comenta**.

 **Rick** : ( **asiente)** Sí lo sé, pero sólo tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde se puede estar un par de semanas- **explico** el ex policía **,** **Hershel** está de acuerdo sobre **Lorie** no puede tomar mucho más de este viaje; estará lista para dar a luz pronto. El grupo sigue analizando varias opciones, pero finalmente decidir que no van a salir hacia afuera por el momento y lo mejor para buscar de un par de artículos de primera necesidad.

 **T-Dog:** Reuniré un poco de agua, podemos hervirla más tarde- **dice** mientras se levanta para realizar su tarea asignada. **Daryl** decide ir de caza ya que la lechuza que tenían antes estaba lejos de ser suficiente para comer. **Rick** se une con él para ayudarlo, dejando el resto del grupo a tener en cuenta **Lorie** y **Carl**.

Mientras caminan por el bosque **Rick** **piensa** en el hecho de que **Lorie** va a dar a luz pronto y que el grupo debe encontrar un lugar seguro para ellos, al punto donde pueden respirar tranquilos por un tiempo, sin temor de ser atacados por otros grupos hostiles o estar expuestos a los caminantes. En los últimos meses, **Daryl** ha sido la mano derecha de **Rick** , desde que tuvo que matar a su mejor amigo **Shane**. Los dos se han llevado bien, mucho mejor que cualquiera esperaba, encontrar una buena oferta de un respeto mutuo; confiaron habilidades e instintos de los demás. "Hemos estado buscando por un tiempo ahora, cada vez que exploramos mantenemos los ojos abiertos para eso, para que coloque un poco probable que ni siquiera existe." **Daryl** es típicamente más realista que cualquier otra cosa, pero tiene sus dudas, simplemente se basan en los intentos anteriores de hacer exactamente lo que **Rick** está hablando.

"Incluso si no lo hace, tendremos que encontrar la manera de hacer uno nosotros mismos, de una manera u otra. No tiene por qué ser perfecto, sólo lo suficientemente bueno para que podamos fortalecer. Es posible que tenga que obtener una poco creativo sobre nuestro enfoque". Al igual que Rick pronuncia esas palabras escucha los gritos de una persona seguidas de maldiciones, **Rick** y **Daryl** comienzan la persecución para descubrir la fuente del grito. Con **Daryl** de cerca, ellos dos ven a lo lejos y están sorprendidos por lo que ven, una fortaleza rodeada de vallas y puertas. Las paredes gruesas y pesadas, puertas y espacios abiertos. Pero a continuación, centran su visión sobre una niña, que se estaba riendo sobre la desgracia de un hombre que era mordido por todo su cuerpo… por conejos (si por conejos **Rick** y **Daryl** se preguntaban cómo es que esos animalitos tan inofensivos podían hacer esa clase de dolor al tipo) (que desde este punto de vista parecían que los conejos tenían la habilidad de pensar y el conocimiento sobre la disciplina de los Ninjas LOL XD), mientras que era golpeado por otro tipo con algún tipo de barra de acero tratando de sacarle de encima a los conejos, solo para que este lo golpeara tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo dejo fuera de combate pero milagrosamente su máscara seguía intacta… oh por dios xD.

 **Rick** : ¡Vamos **Daryl** , esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado buscando! Vamos a avisarles a los demás de la prisión!- **Le susurró** al oído de este, los dos hacen su camino hacia su grupo, para explicar la situación y todos se mueven juntos hacia su nuevo hogar, y, posiblemente, nuevos aliados.

 **Con DarkFire, StarRock Y Sofía**

 **StarRock** : Upss creo que me paso la mano- **dijo** mirando el cuerpo de su hermano que estaba inconsciente… pero los conejos habían desaparecido como por arte magia. (._.)

 **Sofía** : **Star…StarRock** veo un grupo de personas que vienen hacia acá- **tartamudeo** señalandohacia el grupo que venía hacia ellos.

 **StarRock** se da la vuelta y verifica el descubrimiento de **Sofía**.

 **StarRock** : Muy bien, ve hacia la torre de guardia de la izquierda que es clara para ver los movimientos de esas personas, escóndete allí hasta que yo dé el visto bueno- **le ordeno** señalando a la torre que estaba detrás de ella.

 **Sofía** le toma sólo un segundo para mirar a **StarRock** (y luego a **DarkFire** que estaba tirado en el suelo, pero este ya empezaba a moverse de su estado de inconciencia temporal), que tiene una mirada sin concesiones. Ella no pone en duda su juicio, pero hasta ahora, ella nunca había visto a **StarRock** y **DarkFire** mataran alguien vivo, al menos no que ella sabía. Ella habría expresado su preocupación, pero ella sabía que no debía hablar de una de las órdenes de **StarRock** allí mismo, en el acto. Ella hace exactamente lo que dice y corre hacia la torre de guardia.

Acercándose a la prisión, el grupo no podía creer lo que veían.

 **T-Dog:** ¿Cuántas personas dijo usted que había **Rick**?- **pregunta**.

 **Rick:** Creo que 2 adultos desde que **Daryl** y yo descubrimos este lugar hace unos 15 minutos más o menos, pero tal vez hallan más personas dentro- **contesta**.

 **Carol:** ¿Cómo pueden solo 2 personas eliminar toda una prisión llena de zombies?- **pide** , preocupada de que estos dos tipos podrían ser una amenaza aún más grande que cualquier horda de caminantes.

 **Daryl:** Vimos a alguien más con ellos, pero era sólo es una niña que se estaba riendo de un tipo que lo estaban mordiendo un par de conejos salvajes, tal vez hubo otros con él que no vimos, francotiradores en la línea de árboles puede ser una. Ellos podrían estar utilizando silenciadores, lo que explicaría por qué no nos dimos cuenta de ellos antes- **explica**.

 **Bet:** Si eso fuera cierto, no serían los caminantes estar alrededor de la prisión también?- **pregunta**.

 **Glenn:** Podría estar tratando de conservar la munición, los de fuera no son una amenaza, una vez que estás dentro- **explica** , pero esto sólo se le pide una pregunta otra pregunta que todo el mundo pronto se da cuenta, pero **Hershel** - **expresa** en primer lugar.

"¿Cómo pasaron las paredes y las vallas entonces?" cuando se acercan a la puerta principal, el hombre que **Rick** y **Daryl** habían visto los saluda. Subconscientemente que están dispuestos a sacar sus armas cuando es necesario, pero ellos no las sacan. El hombre en el otro lado de la compuerta en el momento en que hizo contacto visual con ellos, tuvieron que contener la respiración, así que se toma a sí mismo para hablar en primer lugar.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?" El desconocido de la máscara- **les pide** , con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la valla de seguridad. Su cara no se podía ver por la máscara espeluznante que tenía puesta pero podían adivinar que tenía una expresión seria, pero no muestra ningún signo de ingenuidad, o cualquier signo corporal de la estupidez.

 **Rick** y **Daryl** se toman ligeramente desconcertados, sólo por el hecho de que él es mucho más alto que cualquiera de todos ellos ahora que tienen una mejor visión de él." Hiciste todo esto tu mismo?" **StarRock** mira hacia atrás mirando a su hermano que estaba fuera de combate, señalándolo con el dedo y **les dice** :

"Con mi hermano despejamos toda la prisión" **Rick** y su grupo, miran al otro tipo que estaba tirado en el pasto con una gota de sudor cayendo por sus frentes (porque como podía estar desmayado en unos momentos como este se preguntaba el grupo de **Rick** incluido a él), pero **Daryl** **presiona**.

"¿Tiene otros miembros en su grupo? ¿Los tiene esperando en alguna parte?" **StarRock** ignora la mirada del tipo, pero todavía da una mirada a **Daryl**.

 **StarRock** : No, no hay nadie más; Despejé este lugar junto con la ayuda de mi hermano cómo se puede ver- **les responde** de manera perezosa en su voz **.**

Vimos a una niña que estaba con ustedes dos, ella forma parte de su grupo? **Rick** - **pregunta** , lo que pone en guardia a **StarRock**.

 **StarRock** : Sí... y no. La encontramos, y hemos estado cuidando de ella junto a mi hermano, asegurándose de que ella sobrevive. No se puede decir que somos mucho de un grupo. Despejamos este lugar con ese propósito en mente, sin embargo, me parece que ven este lugar en una luz similar?- **Les contesta** , Una pequeña ola de alivio rodeo a **Rick** y su grupo a pensar que ellos puedan ver cara a cara con este extraño después de todo.

Ese momento es de corta duración como caminantes comienzan a moverse que provienen desde el bosque hacia el grupo por el escándalo que ocasiono **DarkFire** con sus gritos cuando los conejos lo mordieron por todo su cuerpo. **Daryl** se posiciona en la derecha de **Rick** , mientras que **Glenn** y **Maggie** se ponen del lado izquierdo, dispuesto a luchar.

 **Rick** : Por favor, déjenos entrar hemos estado viajando en la carretera durante un largo tiempo. Mi mujer no puede tomar mucho más de esto y tengo que dejar a ella y a nuestro hijo en un lugar mejor- **suplica** desesperadamente el ex comisario mientras que **StarRock** tiene un aspecto casi pasivo en sus ojos. Sin embargo, **StarRock** toma nota de **Lorie** por primera vez de pie junto a un niño con el sombrero de un sheriff de gran tamaño, y se da cuenta de su vientre.

"Puedo entender que ella es su esposa que se coloca al lado del niño con el sombrero?"

"Sí, ella es mi esposa **Lorie** ; ella puede tener al bebe en cualquier momento del día, ahora Por favor, no podemos seguir funcionando, necesitamos un lugar para alojarse.". **StarRock** no tenía ninguna razón para decir que no, sabía que ellos eran gente buena desde el principio. Dado que no saben nada de lo que podría fácilmente tener pensado que podían accionar sobre él, incluso a través de la valla y forzar su camino. Pero viendo **Lorie** metido en la cabeza por completo y no perdió tiempo para abrir la apertura de la puerta para el grupo. A medida que se presentan a **StarRock,** cuenta cuántos hay, diez en total. "Gracias... mi nombre es **Rick Grimes** , ella es mi esposa **Lorie** , y nuestro hijo **Carl** , un placer conocerte." **Rick** extiende su mano mirando hacia arriba al hombre más alto y **StarRock** echa un vistazo antes de agitarlo. **Lorie** y **Carl** hacen lo mismo.

"Soy **Daryl** ".

" **Carol**."

"Soy **T-Dog** ".

" **Glenn** ".

" **Maggie** , es un gusto conocerte."

"Soy **Beth**."

 **Hershel:** Y yo soy **Hershel** , estas dos son mis hijas- **Dijo** señalando a sus dos hijas. Después de que el nuevo grupo acaba de presentarse a sí mismos se ven a su nuevo huésped con expectación. **StarRock** casi se olvida de presentarse a sí mismo.

 **StarRock** : Yo soy **StarRock** (contesto de manera aburrida sacando un gota de sudar a varios del grupo por su actitud despreocupada) y aquel que esta tirado en el suelo es mi hermano **DarkFire** (todos siguen la mirada hacia **DarkFire** que todavía estaba tirado pero este se levantó de golpe por una patada de **StarRock** dirigida hacia su estómago levantándolo de golpe y quedarse parado al lado de su hermano mirando de manera expectante como iba trascurriendo la conversación con los humanos) En caso de que no podría decir, no estoy realmente tan acostumbrado a estar alrededor de otros ( **Humanos…** pero esto solo lo **susurro** para sí mismo). "El grupo comparte una risa ligera por los extraños nombres pero **Daryl** es el primero en señalar lo obvio.

 **Daryl** : Parece que **Glenn** tiene un nuevo compañero de Asia- **Expreso** ( **StarRock** **y DarkFire** al **escuchar** esto miran de mala manera a **Daryl** y **Glenn** comparándolos como si fueran humanos comunes pero decidieron guardar silencio y seguir escuchando lo que hablaban)

 **Glenn:** Que divertido **Daryl**. Lo golpea ligeramente en el brazo.

 **Rick** : Creo que es mejor montar un campamento ahí (señalando el centro de la prisión) para poder descansar y mañana formar un pequeño grupo para despejar la prisión, pero desde su interior- **opino** mientras que los demás del grupo asienten con la cabeza en señal de afirmación

 **DarkFire** : eso no será necesario porque esa zona ya está despejada- **respondió** con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, orgulloso de su obra, porque el había despejo esa parte de la prisión hace unos meses atrás sin la ayuda de nadie mientras que los demás (menos **StarRock** ) miran a **DarkFire** con la boca abierta e impactados por ese hecho.

 **Rick** : ¿acaso tu eliminaste a todos los Zombies que estaban dentro de las celdas y en los niveles interiores?- **pregunto** con sorpresa y en shock mirando a **DarkFire** mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo (menos **StarRock** que estaba distraído pensando en que debía hacer ahora que todo estaba tranquilo Jmmm **pensó** )

 **DarkFire:** por supuesto- **dijo** hinchando el pecho con orgullo dándole un pulgar arriba mientras que **Rick** y su grupo miran a **DarkFire** de manera extraña por su actitud infantil.

 **Lorie** : Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está la niña que están cuidando?- **pregunto** con entusiasmo por saber quién es la niña, mientras que **StarRock** volvió de su pensamiento decidió responderle.

 **StarRock:** oh ella está en la torre de vigilancia (señalando a la torre ´´con pereza´´ donde estaba **Sofía** ) escondida por si ustedes atacaban pero como son buenas personas se las presentaremos, **DarkFire** ve y llámala- **dijo** de manera aburrida.

 **DarkFire** : está bien hermano… ¡ **Sofía** sal de ahí ya no hay peligro!- **grito** hacia la torre de guardia alertando a la niña que empezó a bajar por las escaleras de la torre para abrir la puerta.

 **Carol** : ¿Sofía?- **dice** apenas en un susurro

 **StarRock** : Sí, eso es correcto- **Dice** pero cae en saco roto cuando la puerta de la torre de guardia se abre, y su compañera sale al sol.

 **Sofía** pone una mano para bloquear los rayos del sol y apenas puede distinguir las caras del grupo. Toma un momento para registrarse, pero no hay duda de ello. Una vez que sus ojos se ajusta ella puede ver a **Rick** y **Lorie** pie junto a su amigo **Carl**. Ella ve a **T-Dog** , **Daryl** , **Glenn** , y algunas otras caras que no están familiarizado. Pero todos ellos desaparecen en el fondo cuando ve a **Carol** corriendo hacia ella.

 **Carol** : **¡SOFIA!-grita** con lágrimas en su rostro, corriendo tan rápido como le sea posible hacia su hija, la misma a quien nunca pensó que volvería a ver. La misma que había pensado que había muerto por las manos y los dientes sin piedad de un caminante. La misma que había renunciado. En este mismo momento de conmoción e incredulidad, ella no reconocería a su propia hija, si no fuera por el recuerdo de su instinto maternal.

 **Sofía** : ¿¡MAMÁ!?- **Grito** corriendo hacia su madre…

Bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el capítulo 3 de la **Nueva Esperanza De Naruto** lo subiré el sábado o el domingo xD eso es todo adiós Jeje.


	4. Capitulo 4

**DarkFire Y StarRock**

 **Los Guerreros Multiversales**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **(Lo que paso en el anterior capitulo Jeje)**

 **Carol** : **¡SOFIA!-grita** con lágrimas en su rostro, corriendo tan rápido como le sea posible hacia su hija, la misma a quien nunca pensó que volvería a ver. La misma que había pensado que había muerto por las manos y los dientes sin piedad de un caminante. La misma que había renunciado. En este mismo momento de conmoción e incredulidad, ella no reconocería a su propia hija, si no fuera por el recuerdo de su instinto maternal.

 **Sofía** : **¿¡** MAMÁ **!?-Grito** corriendo hacia su madre…

 **(Lo que está pasando en este momento xD)**

Ni siquiera están seguros de si lo que ven delante de ellos es real. Un rayo de esperanza que había pensado que durante mucho tiempo, ya había muerto, pero de repente en llamas al rojo vivo eso se vuelve ante ellos. No se movieron ni un músculo como **Carol** abrazó a su hija perdida en sus brazos, no queriendo molestar al momento de belleza. Ardientes lágrimas corren por las caras de todas las mujeres, y unas pocas escapan de los ojos de **Daryl**. Mientras tanto **DarkFire** y **StarRock** no pueden creer la suerte que tienen, porque delante de ellos, está el grupo que **Sofía** siempre nombraba y contaba sobre ellos durante la cena. Ellos principalmente **DarkFire** busco a ese grupo por meses junto con **StarRock** removiendo tierra y agua, pero fracasaron miserablemente, pero en especial una búsqueda que hicieron ellos dos cerca de la carretera fue algo divertida para **StarRock,** pero fue una maldición para **DarkFire**

 **(FlashBack)**

 **Hace 2 Meses Atrás**

 **Punto De Vista De** **StarRock Y DarkFire**

 **DarkFire** : **Ni-San** mira lo que encontré- **Grito** emocionado parado en el cañón de otro tanque que estaba cerca de la carretera

 **StarRock** : haber- **Dijo** de manera aburrida mirando el tanque con pereza… Baka es solo otro tanque porque siempre buscas estas porquerías- **Le pregunto** a su hermano

 **DarkFire: ¡NO SON PORQUERIAS**!,además mira el color que tiene es hermoso verde bosque- **Opino** sonriendo como un idiota debajo de su máscara, mientras daba vueltas alrededor del tanque.

 **StarRock** : ¿Verde Bosque? Enserio, eres idiota o ciego no ves que es marrón clarito- **Pregunto** pegándose en la frente con su mano de manera cansada pero luego vio que todavía servía el tanque y se le ocurrió una gran idea. Oye hermano- **Le dijo** tocando el hombro de su hermano con su mano para llamar la atención de este.

 **DarkFire** : ¿HAI?- **Respondió** con desconfianza, ya que tenía sus dudas de que su hermano necesitara ayuda en algo, tal vez sea otra tortura…

 **StarRock** : podrías mirar dentro del cañón, por si hay algo obstruyendo su paso- **Le pregunto** , mientras sonreía por dentro, y el empezó a dirigirse hacia el tanque abriendo la escotilla de este entrando y cerrándola cuando ya estaba dentro, Dejando a **DarkFire** solo sin siquiera darle tiempo a responderle.

 **DarkFire:** ¿Está Bien?- **Dijo** con duda, para luego encogerse de hombros y dirigirse hacia el cañón, para meter la mano dentro de este. **Ni-San** creo que hay algo que lo obstruye… parece que es de metal- **Le grito** a su hermano, que esta fue la señal para **StarRock**.

 **StarRock** : ¡SAYONARA HERMANO DISFRUTA DE TU VIAJE, NOS VEMOS EN LA PRISION!- **Grito** apretando el botón de disparo para mandar a la mierda a su hermano, mientras se estaba cagando de la risa por lo que acaba de suceder

 **DarkFire** : ¡OH MIERDA!, No otra vez… Maldito seas hermano…- **Rugió** siendo empujado por el proyectil del tanque a gran velocidad por el cielo en dirección hacia la prisión, con una bala de 120 milímetros del tanque **Abrams M1A2** en sus manos

 **Punto De Vista De Sofía**

 **Sofía** andaba jugando y dándoles de comer zanahorias a unos conejos que había encontrado ella hace unos meses atrás pero todavía no les había dicho a **StarRock** y **DarkFire** sobre ellos **,** cuando escucho un disparo y luego vio a **DarkFire** volar como una estrella fugaz sobre la prisión y estrellarse en el bosque con gracia, pero provocando un pequeño temblor y unas cuantas ráfagas de viento (Oh por dios XD)

 **Sofía** : deseo poder encontrar a mi madre- **Dijo** en voz alta pidiéndole a la estrella fugaz sin darse cuenta que la estrella es **DarkFire,** que gracias a su oído bien desarrollado por sus genes Saiyajin escucho bastante bien lo que dijo **Sofía**

 **DarkFire:** maldita… no soy una estrella fugaz- **Grito** con rabia mirando como **StarRock** vino volando y aterrizo al lado de **Sofía**

 **StarRock** y **Sofía** vieron el mal estado en que se encontraba **DarkFire** que tiene toda la ropa quemada y desgarrada en sus brazos y piernas, y empezaron a reírse de él.

 **StarRock** : JAJA deberías verte en un espejo hermano estas hecho una mierda Jaja- **Rio** como loco mientras **Sofía** hacia lo mismo

 **Sofía** : JAJA tiene razón se ve muy gracioso en ese estado **Sr. DarkFire** - **Opino** riéndose, porque esto ya es normal para ella todos los días pasaba lo mismo

Mientras **DarkFire** empezó a cabrearse cada vez más, apretando los puños

 **DarkFire** : ¡TU MALDITO!- **Rugió** tirando la bala del tanque que todavía tiene en la mano hacia **StarRock** mandándolo a estrellarse contra una torre de vigilancia, para luego este saliera todo golpeado y se dirigió hacia **DarkFire** para empezar a luchar de nuevo entre ellos dos y así siguió un par de horas más…

( **Fin FlashBack** )

Cuando cayó la noche prefirieron acampar afuera y disfrutar de la noche, el grupo se reunió alrededor de un fuego, pero apenas pueden mantener sus ojos en la madre y la hija dormida en los brazos del otro. Todos ellos pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo de interrogarla sobre cómo se las arregló para sobrevivir mientras exclaman lo contentos que están al verla con vida. **Sofía** dijo que ella fue salvada por sus 2 amigos, que atrajo su atención hacia los dos enmascaradados que estaban platicando algo. **Carol** fue la que los saco de su conversación para que estos se dieran vuelta y mirarla de manera expectante

 **Carol** : ¿Dónde encontraron a **Sofía**?- **Pregunto** con voz baja para no despertar a su querida hija que dormía como un angelito abrazando a su madre.

 **StarRock** : cuando la encontramos estaba siendo perseguida por 2 zombies que querían morderla… pero no pudo seguir porque su hermano lo interrumpió ocasionando que este se enfade por interrumpirlo, pero lo dejo pasar habían muchas personas para hacer un alboroto

 **DarkFire** : yo la salve de que la mordieran y **Ni-San** los mato a todos Jeje- **Dijo** riendo de manera escalofriante e hinchando el pecho con orgullo ocasionando un escalofrió a todo el grupo (menos a **StarRock** y **Sofía** que esta estaba durmiendo)

 **Daryl** : Pero con que los mataron, no tienen ningún arma de fuego o de cuerpo a cuerpo- **Pregunto** con desconfianza y un toque de curiosidad

 **StarRock/DarkFire** : eso es muy fácil utilizamos fuego y esto mostro, pero esta vez hablo **DarkFire** mostrando una barra de interrupción de chakra, pero los demás pusieron cara de FacePal, porque como se van enfrentar a una horda de zombies con solo una barra de acero

 **T-Dog** : pero amigo eso solo es una barra de acero- **Dijo** rascándose la cabeza con su mano mirando la barra por si tenía algo especial, pero no solo es una barra de acero pura, pero **Glenn** se la saca de las manos a **DarkFire** y le pregunto algo

 **Glenn** : ¿oye **DarkFire** de dónde sacaron el metal con el que hicieron esta barra?- **Pregunto** examinando de manera detenida la barra, porque este metal no lo recordaba que estuviera en la tabla periódica

 **DarkFire** : oh este metal se llama **Acero Kacchin…** no existe en este mundo y la barra la hice yo miren- **Respondió** simplemente mostrándoles como sacaba otra barra, pero esta salió de la palma de su mano, dejando sin habla a los demás

La mayoría al ver esto se levantó de golpe apuntando sus armas hacia **StarRock** y **DarkFire** , **Rick** apuntaba con su revólver y **Daryl** con su ballesta, **Carl** con su pistola y los demás apuntaban con lo que tenían a mano ( **Note Del Autor** : no me acuerdo que armas tenían los demás en la temporada de la prisión…xD)

 **StarRock** : por favor bajen sus armas es solo un gasto de munición… y no les vamos a hacer nada, aparte los disparos atraerán a mas zombies y a otros desconocidos no deseados- **Opino** de manera seria, ellos de mala gana ellos accedieron a su petición y guardaron sus armas para sentarse de nuevo alrededor de la fogata, pero todavía son precavidos con ellos dos

 **DarkFire** : como dijo mi hermano no somos un peligro para su grupo, ya que mañana nos tendremos que ir de este lugar- **Dijo** con algo de tristeza jugando con su barra de chakra haciendo círculos en la tierra

 **StarRock** : será mejor que vallan a dormir al bloque de celdas, yo y mi hermano haremos la guardia toda la noche- **Dijo** este parándose caminando hacia una torre de prisión haciendo lo mismo **DarkFire**

 **Rick:** vamos a dormir, esto ha sido mucho estrés para el grupo en un solo día- **Dijo** con aspecto cansado y con su mano en la boca dando bostezos, mientras que los demás asintieron con la cabeza dirigiéndose todos al bloque de celdas

 **EN LA MAÑANA**

 **DarkFire** : Oye **Ni-San** - **Pregunto** mirando la barra de chakra que tenía en sus manos y sus piernas cayendo por los bordes del techo

 **StarRock** : Si hermano ¿qué pasa?- **Respondió** con las manos en la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo acostado sobre el techo de la torre de guardia

 **DarkFire** : estaba pensando antes de irnos podemos darle esta barra de chakra a **Sofía,** para que nos recuerde y también le servirá por si ella alguna vez este en problemas- **Opino** copiando la misma forma en que estaba su hermano, con sus manos en la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo, acostado sobre el techo de la torre de guardia

 **StarRock** : Jmmm está bien dásela, pero rápido que ya nos tenemos que ir a otro universo- **Dijo** simplemente levantándose, estirando su cuello y la columna, pero cuando iba a estirar el pie izquierdo con su mano apoyó su otra mano en la espalda de su hermano que este esta distraído y sin querer **StarRock** lo empujo haciéndolo caer desde el techo, pero antes que este callera al suelo se detuvo a solo un metro de este, porque puede **Levitar** (Volar) (xD).

 **DarkFire** : bueno vamos **Ni-San** antes que se nos haga tarde- **Grito** hacia el techo como si nunca habría pasado esa caída (esto no se me ha olvidado todavía hermano tarde o temprano me vengare y dominare el mundo Jaja- **Pensó** riéndose con el puño en el aire [WTF._.]), pero unos gritos lo que saco de sus pensamientos.

 **Sofía** : ¡ESPEREN NO SE VAYAN!- **Grito** llorando, corriendo hacia ellos desde el bloque de celdas hacia la torre de guardia, pero **Sofía** abrazo al más cercano que tenía, siendo este **DarkFire**

 **StarRock** : Niña no llores… cuando necesites ayuda solo clava la barra de chakra en el suelo o tírala con brusquedad y estaremos ahí en un santiamén- **Le explico** dándole otra barra de Chakra mientras ello solo asintió con la cabeza y aceptando la barra de chakra

 **DarkFire** : **Ni-San** tiene razón **Sofía** no llores, cuando estés en problemas usa la barra de chakra- **Dijo** dándole palmadas en la cabeza tranquilizándola, y darle su barra de chakra que ella acepto guardándola, mientras el grupo veía todo lo que ocurría con asombro, pero fue **Rick** el primero que se animó para hablar con ellos

 **Rick** : no sabemos cómo agradecerles… todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, muchas gracias- **Dijo** levantando su mano a un nivel para estrechar la mano de **StarRock** Y **DarkFire**

 **DarkFire/StarRock** : fue un placer- **Respondieron** los dos a la misma vez, (solo que **DarkFire** sonrió bajo su máscara, cuando estrecho la mano y **StarRock** tiene una cara inmutable bajo su máscara xD) estrechando la mano de **Rick** en señal de respeto, luego de terminar de estrecharse su mano con el jefe del grupo, **Carol** fue la siguiente en acercarse a los dos, abrazando a **Sofía** que todavía seguía llorando, porque a pesar que no tuvo a su madre esos meses se divirtió mucho con las bromas y peleas de **StarRock** Y **DarkFire**

 **Carol** : muchísimas gracias, por salvar la vida de mi hija y cuidarla durante todos estos meses- **Les dijo** para darle a los dos un beso en la mejilla de la máscara en señal de agradecimiento

 **DarkFire** : No fue nada… Jeje- **Dijo** avergonzado rascándose la cabeza

 **StarRock** : si como sea, vámonos hermano tenemos que irnos- **Dijo** mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su cara avergonzada que a pesar de tener una máscara sintió como si su cara estuviera expuesta, para empezar a caminar hacia el centro de la prisión levantando el brazo derecho abriendo un portal, mientras de cerca es seguido de su hermano

 **DarkFire** : si bueno este es un nos vemos luego Jeje Bye- **Dijo** este corriendo para ocultar sus lágrimas solo para "tropezar" y caer de cabeza en el portal, mientras que el grupo de **Rick** incluyéndolo miraban con expectación a **StarRock**

 **StarRock:** Upss lo siento es que estaba estirando la pierna…- **Dijo** disculpándose para ser sujetado por alguien de la capa que no era ni nada menos que su hermano que se lo estaba por llevar con el

 **DarkFire** : Jaja a donde creías que ibas sin mi **Ni-San,** te voy a llevar conmigo… ahora sí (saludo a **Sofía** y **Carol** ) nos vemos luego Jeje- **Dijo** dándoles un pulgar arriba al grupo de **Rick,** mientras con la mano izquierda sostenía la capa de **StarRock,** para tironearlo con fuerza llevándose a los dos por el portal y cerrándose para ¿siempre en ese universo?...

Bueno amigos ese es todo el Crossover de **Dragón Ball Z** y **The Walking Dead** , el próximo será con **God Of War 3** (Dios De La Guerra 3), para que sigan el orden de la historia les voy a poner números así por ejemplo **Los Guerreros Malvérsales (2)** , la subiré pronto ese Crossover espere que les guste Jeje hasta la próxima Bye.

Nombre: **StarRock** ( **Fudansoo** Nombre Saiyajin).

Raza: **Saiyajin**.

Planeta: **Tierra**.

Edad: **18**.

Altura: **2,05**.

Habilidades: **Levitación** (Volar), **Dai Rasenringu** (Gran Anillo En Espiral), **Shinra Tensei** (Subyugación Celestial Del Dios Omnipresente O Empuje Divino), **Omega Blaster, Cañón Borrador**.

Energías: **Ki Y Chakra.**

Armas: **Receptor Negro** (Barra De Chakra) **.**

Transformaciones: **Super Saiyajin y Super Saiyajin 2**.

Familia: **DarkFire** (Hermano Mellizo), **Naruto** (Hermano Pequeño), **Gohan** (Hermano Pequeño), **Broly** (Padre), **Kakarotto** (Madre).

Vestimenta Y Apariencia: Traje de cuero color gris con capa, con insignia calavera, pero su rostro no se podía ver porque estaba cubierto por una máscara sonriente (parecida a la de **Kagetane Hiruko),** pero se podía ver su pelo parecido al de **Broly** , ya que su máscara solo le ocultaba su rostro.

Nombre: **DarkFire (** **Joorensoo** Nombre Saiyajin **)**.

Raza: **Saiyajin**.

Planeta: **Tierra**.

Edad: **18**.

Altura: **1,98**.

Habilidades: **Levitación** (Volar), **Dai Rasenringu** (Gran Anillo En Espiral), **Shinra Tensei** (Subyugación Celestial Del Dios Omnipresente O Empuje Divino), **Omega Blaster, Cañón Borrador**.

Energías: **Ki Y Chakra.**

Armas: **Receptor Negro** (Barra De Chakra).

Transformaciones: **Super Saiyajin y Super Saiyajin 2**.

Familia: **StarRock** (Hermano Mellizo), **Naruto** (Hermano Pequeño), **Gohan** (Hermano Pequeño), **Broly** (Padre), **Kakarotto** (Madre).

Vestimenta Y Apariencia: Gi de combate negro junto con una capa negra, con guantes y botas Saiyajin de color negro y una máscara negra en forma de remolino (parecida a la de **Tobi,** pero en vez de ser naranja esta es de color negra) con 2 orificios para los ojos, y solo se puede ver su pelo negro y puntiagudo, porque la máscara solo le ocultaba su cara al igual que su hermano **StarRock**.


End file.
